Power consumption of electric devices has become a critical metric, along with traditional performance metrics, both for data center and consumer markets. In the data center, cooling costs can represent up to one third of the total costs of operation, so power consumption cannot be a lower priority consideration any more. In addition to this, modern data center servers have begun to adopt high performance SSDs such as NVMe devices. NVMe devices commonly utilize high-performance CPUs and large DRAM's to provide higher performance compared to other SSDs. Such high-performance devices can easily consume 25 W, which is a significant amount of power consumption even in the data center configuration.
The same principal is directly applicable to consumer markets. Consumer mobile devices, such as laptop, have begun to adopt high performance SSDs, such as PCIe-based devices. As such, power consumption of SSDs can become a concern for battery life and device cooling.
Thus, a need still remains for a solid state memory system with power management mechanism to improve execution reliability and performance in power critical computing environments. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.